The Hermione/Draco Collection
by anarathrien black
Summary: here's a collection of songfix i made for (you guessed it!) hr/d (kids, can you say "WEIRD!!"?)...R/R, please peeps? i'd appreciate it!
1. Come What May

Disclaimer: First, I am NOT J.K. Rowling (though I sure as hell wish I was), so Draco and Hermione don't belong to me, neither do any other familiar character you may recognize here. Just read on and I hope you like these…Made them myself!!!! R/R, y'all! Oh yeah, same disclaimer goes to all the songfix…  
  
  
  
Come What May  
  
A songfic  
  
By Anarathrien Black  
  
1 Never knew, I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before…  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as she watched in the far distance (well, at least a few feet away) the one with whom she was in love with as he retorted cruelly at her best friends…  
  
She wasn't supposed to be in love with him. Yet here she was, head over heels for the person she was most unlikely to fall for…DRACO MALFOY. She never knew she could fall in love…especially with HIM…  
  
2 Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more…  
  
Instead of concentrating on her homework, Hermione remembered and wallowed in her nightly Malfoy dreams…those dreams where he held her tight in his arms…those where they shared many a passionate kiss…kisses she'd love to drown in for the rest of her life…those dreams which seemed to make her love him more with every night she has them…  
  
3 Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
  
Telling me to give you everything…  
  
Oh, if only there were some way she could let him know without seeming too conspicuous…or, for that matter, too in to him…But she loved him, she was sure of that. And she wanted to let him know.  
  
4 Seasons may change, winter to spring…  
  
But I love you until the end of time…  
  
Such words she could tell him only in her dreams. In her dreams, Malfoy would not jeer. In her dreams, he told her the exact same words. In her dreams, he loved her as much as she did him. But not in reality. Never in reality. Well, on his part, anyway.  
  
5 Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day…  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…  
  
It was the same dream again. Yet again, Draco was holding her in his arms. Yet again, they shared a passionate kiss. The dream world around Hermione seemed so perfect, so beautiful. It seemed to go so slow, letting her drown peacefully in the dream.  
  
6  
  
7 Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…  
  
Hermione's heart did flips as she remembered who she was to Draco, but for now, she didn't care…  
  
8 It all revolves around you…  
  
All that mattered to her now was DRACO.  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
  
Nor river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
If only Draco felt the same way. Hermione could almost see how it would be if he did. She'd be there for him, no matter what. Who would care about his Muggle-loathing father? Who would care what Harry and Ron might think and say? Through thick and thin, she'd love him, and he'd love her, no matter who tried to stop them.  
  
9 Come what may…  
  
But that was all in dreams. And if she had to, then Hermione would live in a dream if just to be with him. If just to love him, and have him love her right back she'd have to live a lie, then, by all means, she would. As long as she got to love him forever. Come what may. 


	2. El Tango De Roxanne

Disclaimer: First, I am NOT J.K. Rowling (though I sure as hell wish I was), so Draco and Hermione don't belong to me, neither do any other familiar character you may recognize here. Just read on and I hope you like these…Made them myself!!!! R/R, y'all! Oh yeah, same disclaimer goes to all the songfix…  
  
El Tango De Roxanne  
  
A Draco, Hermione and Harry Songfic  
  
By Anarathrien Black  
  
1 Jealousy…  
  
Will drive you mad!!!  
  
It is the Yule Ball for the 7th years. Draco Malfoy sits at his table, glowering at a gorgeous couple a few feet away from him. Thoughts of rage course through his mind. Why him? Why, of all people, did it have to be HIM? And why, of all the girls here, why'd I have to fall for HER? His gray eyes fill with a fire like never before.. He had loved her. He had told her everything. For a while, she let him, making him believe that she loved him. He should have known…he should've seen it coming…Potter was always beating him at something…why did Draco think he would win this time? He was jealous of Potter. He had been for the past 6 years…even more so now that Potter had the girl of Draco's dreams…  
  
2 Roxanne…  
  
You don't have to put on that red light  
  
Walk the streets for money  
  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right  
  
Roxanne  
  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
  
Roxanne  
  
you don't have to sell your body to the night…  
  
As he sat at his table, Draco shook with anger and jealousy. Maybe more from jealousy. He felt he was too jealous to be angry…  
  
3 His eyes upon your face…  
  
Draco couldn't stand it. He wanted to turn away, look out for someone else…he had better things to do than be jealous of Potty wee Potter right now. But for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione and Harry as they danced, or talked, or laughed. He was coming to rue this night. He hated not being able to do anything but watch as Harry and Hermione stared at each other for what seemed like ages…  
  
His hand upon your hand…  
  
Draco felt the steam coming out of his ears as he watched her dancing with him. He held her tight to him, Draco could see, as if Potter was expecting Draco to suddenly leap up and try to take Hermione away from him…  
  
4 His lips caress your skin…  
  
Draco didn't want to think about what all this could lead to (besides, it IS quite unimaginable), but it seemed as if he couldn't help it. His jealousy was indeed driving him mad.  
  
5 It's more than I can stand…  
  
Draco put an elbow on the table and his head on his hand. He ran that hand through his hair. His head was starting to hurt. He couldn't stand watching Harry and Hermione together for long, but, as it had been for the past few minutes, he seemed to not be able to help it. But then he started to wonder…  
  
6 Why does my heart cry?  
  
Why indeed? Who was she but a filthy Mudblood who topped him in everything but Potions. A Mudblood…that was reason enough for Draco NOT to fall in love with her, since Malfoys have always hated Mudbloods. And who was Harry? Only the most famous wizard in the wizarding world, next only to Voldemort. Someone who bore an ugly scar on his head which, supposedly to Draco , shouldn't be saying anything…  
  
7 Feelings I can't hide…  
  
He remembered yet again what had happened when he had let her know he loved her. She had led him on, though she knew perfectly well how he felt for her. He hadn't been able to hide it. And he had gotten so close to proclaiming his love for Hermione to all of Hogwarts if it wasn't for the fact that he had found she was lying all that time…Revenge, perhaps? If so, Draco never thought revenge would be such a bitter thing…  
  
You're free to leave me,  
  
But just don't deceive me…  
  
He had found out, all right. And he let her carry on. But Hermione had left him. She had been free to do so all along anyway, Draco reasoned to himself. Still…what a deception…  
  
8 Please believe me when I say I love you…  
  
Then it struck him. Hermione had never believed he loved her. She must have reckoned it all to be some sort of prank to embarrass her again. She'd never believed. Oh, why did he have to be so cruel to her and her friends?! Would it have made a big difference if he hadn't been? He looked over at Hermione again. She and Harry were sharing a passionate kiss. Draco could almost taste the bitterness of his jealousy in his mouth. It was too much for him, just too much. "I love you," he whispered, knowing that she'd turn a deaf ear to him even he shouted out loud for the whole damn world to hear. With that, Draco got up and left, not wanting to admit his biggest defeat ever against Harry Potter. 


	3. Emotions

Disclaimer: First, I am NOT J.K. Rowling (though I sure as hell wish I was), so Draco and Hermione don't belong to me, neither do any other familiar character you may recognize here. Just read on and I hope you like these…Made them myself!!!! R/R, y'all! Oh yeah, same disclaimer goes to all the songfix…  
  
  
  
Emotions  
  
A Songfic  
  
By Anarathrien Black  
  
1 It's over and done  
  
But the heartache lives on inside  
  
Hermione wept into her pillow. She and her husband Draco just had the worst fight in her whole life. And now Draco had left. Well, it had happened yesterday, but she wondered where Draco could be right now…  
  
2 And who is the one you're clinging to  
  
Instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now,  
  
Now that I need you…  
  
Hermione stared up at the ceiling, tears falling from her face, as she remembered happier times she had had with him…How she missed him so much…and, hell, it hadn't been 20 hours since he left…  
  
3 Tears on my pillow  
  
Wherever you go…  
  
Tear stains formed on her pillow as she cried even more at the mere thought of him…Where was Draco? Could he feel how worried his wife was about him? Did he know she was still crying over him?  
  
4 I'll cry me a river  
  
That leads to your ocean…  
  
Hermione wept and wept…she wondered if their son could hear her as she cried out for Draco to come home…  
  
5 You'll never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart…  
  
But Hermione knew she had to be strong. She was not going to let it take over her…  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's just emotions that's taking me over  
  
I'm caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in my soul…  
  
This was nothing, she thought to herself. She'd had worse times. She wasn't about to let her emotions run her…  
  
But if you don't come back…  
  
Still, Hermione thought. Still, she couldn't deny that she loved him too much to let him go just like that…  
  
Come home to me, darling…  
  
Hermione called again to the emptiness around her. She longed to see him again, longed to be with him again…  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight…  
  
See what you've done to me, Draco, Hermione wanted to say. He'd made her love him too much, and now the heartache was worse than ever…  
  
I'm there at your side  
  
Part of all the things you are…  
  
Hermione had given him her all, loved him with all his heart, promised to take care of him. Why wasn't it enough?  
  
But you've got a part of someone else…  
  
What did she lack? What could that other girl give to Draco that she could not? But she knew this was no way of loving someone. Harry had once told her that if she loved something, she had to learn to let it go…  
  
You got to go find your shining star…  
  
Hermione decided it was for the best. She'd let him go because she loved him. If Draco came back to her, then it was proof enough for Hermione that he loved her. But if not…well…  
  
Refrain  
  
Chorus  
  
Refrain  
  
Chorus… 


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: First, I am NOT J.K. Rowling (though I sure as hell wish I was), so Draco and Hermione don't belong to me, neither do any other familiar character you may recognize here. Just read on and I hope you like these…Made them myself!!!! R/R, y'all! Oh yeah, same disclaimer goes to all the songfix…  
  
Gone  
  
A songfic  
  
By Anarathrien Black  
  
1 There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
2 To make you come home  
  
Draco Malfoy sighed deeply as he sipped quietly from his goblet of wine. He was in his most depressed state ever. All because of one person. One person he truly felt he had learned to love. The one person who had really loved him back for all he was. The one person who, in the end, broke his suddenly loving heart. Hermione Granger.  
  
3 Seems so long ago you walked away  
  
4 And left me alone  
  
Indeed, Draco was alone now. There was no escaping that fact. Though it had only happened a few hours ago, to him, it seemed like an eternity had passed since she left him, he was so depressed. He ran his hand through his dishelved hair, fighting back tears that threatened to come flooding down, tears that he'd been forced to hold back all his life.  
  
5 And I remember what you said to me…  
  
"I don't need you anymore!" she had screamed at him. Her usually perfect skin had turned a deep scarlet. Draco had said she'd always need him. She was too weak and small to make it out there. And that's when she left him.  
  
6 You were acting so strange  
  
7 And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
8 That you needed a change…  
  
Draco had been oblivious to the fact that Hermione was suffering. But he knew her to be a strong woman, able to deal with the toughest situations that life threw in her path. But, and Draco decided he had overlooked this, Hermione would have told him she was having a hard time.  
  
8.1 Was it something I said to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold?  
  
Was it because he had forced her to tell him what was wrong? Was it because he had screamed at her when she wouldn't listen? Was it because he had told her off for being weak and socially small? Draco didn't know. He wanted to ask her what had made her leave him just like that.  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here, right now…  
  
Draco didn't know how or where she was (though he had his guesses, some of which were too farfetched to be possible). All Draco knew was that he wanted to find a way to bring her back. He wanted to find her and bring her home…  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I tried my best to be your man and be strong…  
  
There were so many things that Draco wanted Hermione to know…He wanted her to see what he'd done to himself…he wanted her to see what had become of him a few hours after she'd left…  
  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face…  
  
Draco leant his head on the wall behind him. Fighting so many tears back and thinking about Hermione at the same time was driving him closer to the edge that he thought that he'd fall right off of it any minute.  
  
But the truth remains you're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Baby girl you're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Baby girl you're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're…  
  
It was a harsh truth, one that Draco did not want to accept just yet. But just looking around him and then at himself made him realize that this harsh truth would be the hardest to escape from…  
  
Now I don't want to make excuses baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know?  
  
Draco once more ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a while. He wished he could talk with Hermione. He wanted to know what he could do to make her come home. Instead he found excuses bombarding his brain. He tried hard to push them out. It wasn't going to change anything. Hermione was gone…  
  
And time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you…  
  
His head continued to throb as he was plagued by memories of their more lovestruck encounters. Some of them made him smile, but most of them just made him want to cry out.  
  
And maybe I could change my everyday  
  
But baby I don't want to…  
  
Draco was coming to a decision…but was it too rash?  
  
So I'll just hang around find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
He should move on. Malfoys weren't known to be committed to one for very long anyway. Yet another harsh truth for Draco. He didn't want to, as he missed Hermione too damn much, but he knew he had to move on with his life.  
  
Coz I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do…  
  
Draco knew. He and Hermione had pledged to love one another for as long as they lived. What did Draco have to worry about? He loved her, and in his heart he fervently hoped she still did him.  
  
Chorus…  
  
Bridge:  
  
Babe, What will I do?  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me who will I turn to  
  
Babe who will I be?  
  
Draco looked towards the gray sky outside. Hermione had, in her anger and frustration, told him he was nothing without her. And Draco knew she had been right. She was right about most things. What now will he do, who was he, now that she was gone?  
  
Now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart…  
  
Draco wondered if Hermione was thinking of him as he was thinking of her now…  
  
Baby why don't you see  
  
That I need you here with me?  
  
Draco was angry. Angry at himself, for neglecting Hermione's needs. Angry at Hermione, for leaving without understanding his need to be with her…  
  
Chorus…  
  
Draco didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to. He couldn't but he had to. He knew he had to…  
  
But the truth remains you're… 


	5. Butterfly

Butterfly  
  
A songfic  
  
By Fira Black-Malfoy  
  
1 When you love someone so deeply they become your life…  
  
Draco Malfoy watched, dumbfounded, as his fiancée, Hermione Granger, tearfully handed back the ring he had given her just a few weeks ago to him. They had been together since the 7th year. They had just graduated last year. A few weeks ago, he had proposed to her, and she had said yes. But now here they were, in the middle of what looked like the biggest fight they'd ever have, all chances of being happy together forever quickly dissipating.  
  
1.1 It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
  
1.2 Blindly I imagined I could keep you under glass  
  
1.3 But now I understand to hold you I must open up my hand  
  
1.4 And watch you fly  
  
What was the reason for this sudden fight? Draco had told her the news that he was leaving to pledge allegiance to Voldemort as a Death Eater. Hermione had argued, all because she couldn't accept-she didn't want to accept-that her husband-to-be was pledging loyalty to the Dark Side, something she knew he couldn't escape. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him to serve Voldemort just as much as he didn't want to either.  
  
1.5 Chorus:  
  
1.6 So spread your wings and prepare to fly  
  
For you have become a butterfly…  
  
"Hermione…I'm sorry…" Draco said, taking her tear-stained face in his hands. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this, even if I don't want to." "But…you can't not want it," Hermione said, "Your father-" "I don't have to want everything my father wanted," Draco said pleadingly. "Look at me, Hermione, look me straight in the eye. I love you, and I don't want to do this, but I can't escape it. Please try to understand…"  
  
Fly abandonedly into the sun…  
  
"I do understand, Draco," Hermione said softly, turning away from him. "I just…can't bear the thought of you…and him…it's ludicrous…I can't bear to be away from you for so long…you know that…" "Will you let me go, Hermione?" Draco asked her gently. Hermione looked up at him again. "Hermione, please," Draco said again. "We have to let each other go. We'll see if we'll work out afterwards, but for now…" Draco trailed off. It hurt him like nothing before. It hurt him to say that he had to let her go.  
  
If you should return to me,  
  
We truly were meant to be...  
  
Hermione hugged him tighter. "I'll come back to you, I promise," Draco whispered to her. "I promise. I'll come back to you, no matter what. It's always been the both of us, Herm. Since 7th year, remember? It'll always be the 2 of us. We were meant for each other, you know that. You said so yourself. I'll find my way back, I promise."  
  
So spread your wings and fly, butterfly…  
  
"I'm sorry, Herm," Draco said for what seemed to be the billionth time. Hermione wept into Draco's chest. "I can't let you go," she said. "I won't let you go." "But you have to," Draco said. "Don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
I have learned that beauty has to flourish in the light  
  
Wild horses run unbridled or their spirit dies…  
  
"Hermione, there's so much you haven't done, so much you haven't seen," Draco said, "all because I kept weighing you down. I have to let you go. I am letting you go. And you have to move on without me. Otherwise you'll be stuck like this, miserable for me, for the rest of your life."  
  
You have given me the courage to be all that I can…  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without you, Draco, "Hermione said. "I need you with me." "But I won't be here forever," Draco said. "Who am I going to be, Draco?" Hermione asked him in between tears. "I…I can't make it out there alone…" "But you can," Draco disagreed. "I know you can. You gave me the courage to face so many things over the time we've been together. If you gave me the courage, then you should have it in you. You'll be fine without me."  
  
And I truly feel your heart will lead you back to me  
  
When you're ready to rise…  
  
"Promise me you'll be fine," Draco said. "Promise me, Hermione." He felt Hermione nod softly against his chest. "I promise," Hermione said. It seemed she finally saw Draco's point. "I promise I'll find you," Draco said. "Wherever you may be, whatever you may do, I'll find you after all this is over. Then we'll be together again. I love you too much to not be able to come back to you."  
  
Chorus…  
  
Bridge:  
  
I can't pretend these tears aren't overflowing steadily…  
  
Hermione started to cry again. "I'm sorry," she said to Draco, "I just can't seem to stop crying…" Draco held her closer, tighter, not wanting to let go. He wanted to stay this way with her forever…but he knew the moment was getting too good to last. "I have to go," he said softly. Hermione shook her head as she tried to stop him from leaving. "No…no…don't…"she said over and over again.  
  
I can't prevent this hurt from almost overtaking me…  
  
Just hearing his one love cry like that made Draco want to give in to his own hurting. He was about to break down. He knew he would if he didn't leave then. He tilted her face up to his. Their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss, probably their last one for a long, long time…  
  
  
  
But I will stand and say goodbye…  
  
Hermione watched tearfully, from behind the gate of their home, Draco's retreating figure. Draco still couldn't turn his back to her. He was still facing her, walking backwards, smiling at her, trying to reassure her she'd be fine. "Say it, Hermione," he said. "No…" Hermione said softly. "Say it," Draco urged gently. Hermione sighed. A lone tear ran down her cheek; she felt like she'd cried all her tears out already. "Goodbye, Draco," she said. Draco smiled back at her, but it was a sad smile. "You'll be just fine," he told her. He finally turned around and started walking away out of Hogsmeade, towards Hogwarts, where Voldemort was going to meet him with his deceased father. Without missing a beat, Hermione suddenly said out loud, "I love you."  
  
For you'll never be mine until you know the way it feels to fly  
  
Chorus…  
  
Years later, Draco returns. Finally, but there's a sad atmosphere. He wasn't returning to a house. He was returning to a grave. A grave he himself had had put there, where his home used to be. He looked down at it as a chilly wind blew past him. He set down the bouquet of flowers he had brought. Then he took off the chain he wore around his neck. He took off the 2 rings he had stringed onto it and set it down beside the flowers. Softly, he smiled. "It's all over, my love," he said to the wind. "He's gone. I've come back. I told you I would. I'm back. I've come home." A lone tear fell from his face, but Draco made no effort to hide it or wipe it away. Behind him, he could hear 2 friends coming up behind him. "I'll miss her," said the first one. "I will too, Ron," the second one said, "but we've got to move on. She'd have wanted us to. Especially you, Draco. You've got to learn to let go." "But I already have, Harry," Draco said. "I already have." With that, Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and, followed by his 2 close friends, headed out of what was left of Hogsmeade, towards the ruins of Hogwarts. As he walked on, Draco swore he heard the wind whisper out to him, almost as if it were singing softly to him trying to comfort him…  
  
So fly through the sky, butterfly…  
  
Spread your wings and fly, butterfly… 


	6. Your Song

Your Song  
  
A songfic  
  
By Fira Black-Malfoy  
  
1 It's a little bit funny  
  
This feeling inside…  
  
Draco Malfoy almost kicked himself. All that had happened was that someone had passed by. And yet, he had forgotten to sneer. He had forgotten to snort. He had forgotten to be annoyed that he had been bumped into. He had forgotten to insult.  
  
All because Hermione Granger had passed by him in a hurry.  
  
2 I'm not one of those  
  
who can easily hide…  
  
Hermione hadn't said a word to Draco either. She supposed she was just in too much of a hurry that she wouldn't be bothered telling Draco off…but then she knew she was just lying to herself. She knew the exact reason why she hadn't said anything to a bewildered, suddenly silent Draco Malfoy. She knew why she was in such a hurry. She blushed furiously as she passed by, not even looking up, resulting in her bumping into him. But Draco hadn't said anything…  
  
3 I don't have much money  
  
3.1 But boy if I did  
  
I'd buy a big house where we  
  
We both could live…  
  
If I were a sculptor,  
  
But then again, no  
  
Or someone who makes potions in a  
  
Traveling show…  
  
She'd realized it over dinner a few nights ago. Harry and Ron had been too busy talking about Quidditch. Too busy to notice that she kept stealing glances at Draco from across the room. All because she had helped her get through Potions that day. Weird as it may have been, Hermione had been thankful. He'd been awful nice to her for the coming days as well. Not very Draco-like, Harry had said. What had Draco been up to? Hermione knew it could all be a trick to embarrass her yet again…but would Draco sink so low? She kept asking herself this until she realized that all she could think about was Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco. Yep, the impossible had happened that day. Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch, had fallen in love with Draco "I hate Mudbloods" Malfoy.  
  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you…  
  
Hermione would have given everything to let Draco know how she felt. It was really starting to burden her. Every time she'd pass by him, none would say a word. She would just keep her head down, and pretend to be fascinated by the floor, he would purse his lips together as his cheeks would turn pink. Harry had the suspicion that Draco was also in love with Hermione, but he and Ron waved it away. Too far off, they said. Hermione was furious. After telling them off for being jealous that someone could actually be in love with her, she left in a rage, and headed back to the Gryffindor dormitory. She took her pen and her diary and started to write…  
  
"Go on and tell everybody  
  
That this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
While you're in the world…"  
  
Draco, in the meantime, and unbeknownst to many, even himself, had also realized that he had indeed fallen for the mudblood Granger. He got up onto the roof on top of the Slytherin dormitory as he watched the sun go down, turning the lake pink and orange. Subconsciously, he took a pen and a piece of parchment and started to write as well, yet again, not being very Draco-like.  
  
"Sat on the roof  
  
And I kicked off the moss  
  
Well some of these verses well they  
  
They got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been kind  
  
While I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that  
  
Keep it turned on…"  
  
The end of year Yule Ball came around for the 7th years. Hermione had decided she'd go with Harry, who seemed to have jumped all over the place after Hermione told him so. In her red dress and straightened out hair, she and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Minutes into the Yule Ball, Harry disappeared. Hermione searched everywhere, only to find him snogging with Ginny Weasley in some old gosh-forsakenly dark corner of the Great Hall, away from the eyes of everyone. She walked quietly back to her seat. She didn't cry, feeling that she was too exasperated and frustrated to do so. She instead got herself some punch and decided to wait out the Yule Ball. It would have been no use going back up to the Gryffindor common room because every one of the 7th years had gotten dates. Hermione looked around the dance floor. Everywhere she looked, pairs of happy, laughing, smiling people were dancing together. She didn't know why, but Hermione didn't feel jealous. In fact, all she could feel was someone watching her from a far corner of the room…  
  
Draco Malfoy stood up finally from where he sat watching Hermione. He couldn't take it anymore. He was deliriously in love with her, and she seemed so alone, too. Poor thing. But he told himself to push those thoughts away. If Hermione had seen the sympathetic look in his eyes, he was sure she'd laugh at him. Hermione looked up at him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she said, trying to hide her blushing face. "Nothing much," he said. "Decided I didn't want to look a fool, sitting at a far end of the room all alone." "It's a drag," Hermione nodded as she agreed. "Listen," Draco said, scratching the back of his ear, "I look more a fool just standing here." He extended his hand to Hermione. Hermione looked from his outstretched hand to Draco hesitantly. "Look, I'm not gonna burn you, Hermione," Draco said, taking himself by surprise by calling her by her first name. At the sound of her name, Hermione took Draco's hand, as if he had just challenged her. The slow, soft song just played on as Hermione fell into Draco's embrace, taking in the warmth of him…  
  
So excuse me forgetting  
  
But these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is  
  
What I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
  
I've ever seen…  
  
"Why are you doing this, Draco?" Hermione said quietly. "Why are you risking yourself?" "I'm not risking anything, Hermione," Draco said equally quiet. "Then why are you doing this?" Hermione asked him again. "Don't worry about that for now," Draco said. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the reason why Hermione was all alone. He wanted to bash that Potter's head in right then and there…but what would Hermione say? Draco held Hermione slightly tighter than before. It was all he could do to stop himself from beating Harry into a pulp for ditching Hermione just like that. "You've grown quiet," Hermione said all of a sudden. "What?" Draco said, "Oh, sorry. It's just that…Hermione, are you okay?" Draco took even himself by surprise yet again by asking such a question. It was, as I've been saying throughout this whole fanfic, very un-Draco-like. "Of course, I'm okay," Hermione said, "Just fine…"she trailed off. "Don't lie to me, Hermione," Draco said. "I know. I know what just happened." Hermione stared into the mellow yet deep gray pools that were Draco's eyes. She was lost for words. Why should he care about that? He wasn't supposed to care about that, yet here he was, wondering if Hermione was okay. "Let's go outside," Hermione said to Draco. Draco nodded and he and Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall quietly. As they walked wordlessly through the corridors towards the lake outside, they could hear the song from the Great Hall play on…  
  
You can tell everybody  
  
That this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it's done  
  
Hermione sat herself down by the edge of the lake, Draco not far behind. "What's the matter?" Draco said. "Why do we have to be outside? You could have just told me inside?" Hermione sighed and frowned. She threw a smooth stone at the lake, making it bounce about 5 times on the surface before it sank. "That's pretty good, Gra-Hermione," Draco said. I'm losing it, he thought to himself, I am officially losing it now. "Harry taught me that," Hermione said. "Draco, have you ever had that feeling like, you know something good is going to last, but all of a sudden, it gets crunched and stomped on by one measly little person who really shouldn't have made any difference in your life, but somehow they just manage to squeeze themselves right in and do something really big that shouldn't have affected you, but it does anyway?" Draco knit his brow. "You lost me somewhere," he said, "but yeah, I think I have." Hermione nodded softly. The night breeze blew around them gently. Hermione rubbed her arms subconsciously from the cold. Draco took his jacket off and gave it to Hermione. "Thanks," she said. "What did Potter do?" Draco said all of a sudden. "So you know," Hermione said. "Naturally, I have my ways," Draco said, smirking plainly at Hermione. Hermione laughed. It was all too cynical, really. Almost surreal, too. "Why are you still asking me if you know already?" she asked him. "Nothing, I just want to see if my speculations are correct," Draco answered. "Oh yeah, then you're going to find some way to use it to embarrass me again," Hermione said. "No," Draco said. Again, Hermione looked into his eyes. She had never realized Draco looked this good without the snarl on his face. "He just did the typical guy thing, I guess," she finally answered. "Ditched me minutes into the Yule Ball for some 6th year who's been after him since she got into Hogwarts. I'll never understand men, I guess. It's ironic, really. I'm Head Girl, top of my class-well, you're really close by…you're pretty much a threat to me-and yet, I can't understand the mystery that is MEN." Draco laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty ironic," he said. "But I don't see why any guy in his right mind would want to just leave you all alone." Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for that," she said. "That made me feel so much better." A few moments of silence passed between them. Hermione didn't have to think of what she was going to do once the silence was broken. She didn't want to think about it. She was just going to do it…  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
While you're in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
While you're in the world…  
  
"Hermione, I-" Draco had started, but everything else he wanted to say disappeared as Hermione caught his mouth with hers, locking him in a very unexpected kiss. (A/N: okay, I know all the characters here so far are being, well, out of character, but hey, this is just a fanfic…) When they pulled away, all Draco could say was, "Smooth move, Granger." Hermione didn't have a comeback, so she decided to shut Draco up with a deluge of kisses she'd wanted to flood him with for the past few months. 


End file.
